


Vampire Romance Bullshit

by ThoseFiveChicks



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some vampire!Powen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Romance Bullshit

Dry.

That was the first thing Parker noticed about Owen's mouth, how dry it was. A vampire had no real need for saliva, and thus did not make much of it. As a result, his boyfriend's mouth was _dry_.

He'd gotten over that pretty quickly. The harder thing to get over, though, was the taste. Owen _smelled_ like cat piss, and he tasted about three times worse.

And to think anyone thought Owen fell short as a boyfriend.

Owen had shown up-- completely unannounced— at his apartment, bleeding a little from a wound on his head, and simply made his way up to Parker's room. Vampires, being dead, could not heal, and Owen had explained that stitches were generally the way to go.

He had also, while Parker had started stitching up the wound, explained that he'd crossed the city like this, bleeding, and oozing after that. The hint couldn't have been more obvious if it had been attached to a neon sign.

Parker had barely finished stitching, scarcely finished the knot and put the needle down when Owen had climbed on top of him, nose running up his shirt-front until it reached his neck, where Owen stopped to inhale the scent of Parker's blood, to graze his fangs across Parker's neck just lightly enough so as to not draw blood yet. Parker shuddered under him, and Owen couldn't help but to smirk as he traced his fangs up the human's neck, along his jaw line, and finally up to his mouth.

He was too thirsty— and Parker had always wondered how Owen knew he was thirsty, given that he barely had any saliva to begin with— to be particularly interested in kissing, but Parker, as always, was. Parker was teeth and tongue and wet saliva— which the vampire had gotten over— and the whole thing felt sort of teasing, all the throbbing veins in Parker's tongue in his mouth and he _could_. _Not_. _Bite_. He couldn't even nibble, but the snack was what came next.

But in the mean time, he was more than happy to lean forward, further into Parker, hands running over Parker's chest, collarbone, shoulder blades, back, through his hair. Parker, even after a year, still never seemed to know what to do with his hands, and usually just ended up running his hands along Owen's spine, as he did now.

And when Parker came up for air, Owen leaned back again, sliding his fangs back down Parker's neck until he found that familiar hollow, sinking his teeth into Parker's neck. Parker's shoulders went rigid, and Owen withdrew his fangs once he had found and punctured the spot he was looking for. Parker relaxed— not much, there was still no way the wound was comfortable— and Owen slurped quietly at the steadily flowing blood. There was a difference between feeding off of _people_ and feeding off of _Parker_ , and this was it— he didn't give a shit about whether or not most people were in pain, but Parker? He could try to make it less painful, at least, and Parker didn't scream, which meant he didn't have to cover his mouth. And when Parker complained that he was starting to get light-headed, he would stop slurping, and lap at what was coming out on its own, then patch up his boyfriend so he didn't die of blood-loss. Even a hospitalization would be a problem; the sheer number of puncture scars that had piled up over the past year was very telling that Parker knew someone he shouldn't.

And when Owen had finished feeding and Parker was patched up— sometimes, Owen could be convinced to throw together a human meal for him— they would lie on the couch, and Parker would usually sleep propped against the now-warm vampire, and Owen would usually read, and when Parker woke up (“Morning, Princess”), the options were open to whatever they wanted.

If a year ago, you'd told Owen he'd be able to quote every single superhero movie on the face of planet Earth, he would have bitten you.

But these days, and these nights? He didn't need to.


End file.
